


Mineralogy

by JeckParadox



Series: Six Thousand Years Ago [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Illustrations, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: An overview of the hierarchy of Gemkind, from the pinnacle of perfection that is the Diamond Authority, to the lowliest Pebble. Each and every Gem has a place, a purpose, and a reason for existing.(An fanmade Homeworld Gem Hierarchy, with some background information on the various Gems, told from the perspective of a record-keeping Diaspore Gem before Rose's rebellion started in Era 1.)





	1. Diamond

The Diamonds are the pinnacle of Gemkind. Among Gems, they are the most physically, magically, militarily, and politically powerful caste. They are also the smallest class, with only four Gems of their cut ever being produced. 

The purpose of a Diamond is to rule Gemkind, and by extension, part of every other Gem's purpose is to obey their Diamond. Each of the four Diamonds has their own set of colonies under their rule, but all are revered and obeyed throughout the entirety of the Gem Empire. It is for this reason that the four of them together make up the Great Diamond Authority. 

Although each of the four Diamonds has their own military force, their own administration, their own society functions, each of them also hold a general responsibility for the Empire as a whole. 

The Diamonds have the highest durability and physical strength among Gems, being extremely resistant or entirely immune to all forms of attack. Their shapeshifting capabilities are the most perfect among Gems, able to change the mass, color, Gem placement, and functionality of their physical forms to a degree no other Gem can match. All Diamonds possess a unique magical ability that tends to be able to overpower all other Gems. Each Diamond has a unique magical aura that they can project, utilize, and shape in different ways. 

> **WHITE DIAMOND**

White Diamond is the supreme authority even among the four Diamonds, and as such is the highest form of authority in the universe. The eldest of the Diamonds, and indeed, the eldest of all Gems, her Court was also the first to exist. Homeworld, while shared between the four Diamonds, was originally her first Colony. Including Homeworld, she holds responsibility for 28 Planetary Bodies.

_Core Purpose_

Her core purpose is to improve and perfect the Gem Empire. She is the one to design the vast majority of Homeworld's laws, as well as the one to orchestrate our entire caste system. It is due to her original mandate that the Empire exists, and it is her will that orders the constant expansion and colonization of the universe. She rules the White Court.

_Abilities_

White Diamond has the ability to phase through walls, create platforms, shields, and vehicles out of a white substance, which she can levitate, teleport, and modify as she wishes. She manifests her aura as an overwhelming pure white light, projected from her hands or eyes, that upon striking a Gem will inflict mind-control that is both perfect and unbreakable. She tends to shape these bursts of energy as beams of light from her eyes. She additionally has the power to manifest her unique abilities through Gems she controls.

> **YELLOW DIAMOND**

Yellow Diamond is the second-eldest among the Diamonds, and is currently the most proactive in terms of colonization and Gem production. Yellow Diamond is in control of the largest military force in the Empire, and controls 2 entire star systems and 7 additional planetary bodies.

_Core Purpose_

Her core purpose is to expand the Gem Empire. To this point, she has the largest military force, focusing on the production of military Gems over nobles, administrators, or service-class Gems. She rules the Yellow Court.

_Abilities_

Yellow Diamond has the ability to generate electricity in massive quantities, and utilize them to attack through discharges of lightning. She manifests her aura as a field of destabilization energy that disrupts and destroys a Gem's physical form, and prevents it from reforming as quickly as it usually would. She tends to shape these bursts of energy as pulses or beams from her hands. She additionally has the power to induce pain and fear from a distance. 

> **BLUE DIAMOND**
> 
> ** **

Blue Diamond is the third-eldest of the Diamonds, and prefers to focus on the administrative and diplomatic side of things, with her court having more administrative Gems and thinkers than fighters. She controls 9 planetary bodies.

_Core Purpose_

Her core purpose is to support the Gem Empire. She controls the greatest amount of diplomatic and administrative Gems, and oversees the distribution of resources within the Empire. When multiple Courts collaborate, she tends to have a hand in it. She also is in control of enforcing order, by maintaining the hierarchy among the different Gemtypes, cracking down on unwanted behaviors, and having Gems who make trouble broken or harvested. She rules the Blue Court.

_Abilities_

Blue Diamond has the ability to create massive amounts of energy similar to lasers. She is able to shape them into piercing projectiles, explosive blasts, or disrupting blows. She has a certain degree of hydrokinesis, although not on a macro-scale such as the terraforming Lapis Lazulis. Her aura manifests as a glowing blue liquid field of enforced empathy, in which anyone within range are forced to experience her emotions. Compared to the other Diamonds, she seems to use her powers more reflexively when experiencing intense emotions.

> **PINK DIAMOND**

The youngest of the Diamonds, less than a dozen millennia old. Pink's focus has been on matters of morale and inter-court connections. Famous for organizing celebrations, galas, balls, and other events that lift the spirits of Gemkind. She currently has only one planetary body, the colony there still in its nascent stages.

_Core Purpose_

As of yet, Pink Diamond's core purpose, beside being one of the rulers of the Gem Empire, is not yet specifically known. Our best guesses at the moment is that where White is the supreme leader, Yellow is in charge of expanding the Empire, and Blue is in charge of supporting and maintaining the Empire, Pink would be in charge of unifying the Empire, being the connection that binds the other parts together. She rules the Pink Court.

_Abilities_

Pink Diamond has shown an array of unique abilities, such as personal gravity manipulation, creating shields, and possesses the power of animation, able to create loyal constructs out of inanimate material through contact with her tears. Her aura manifests in the form a pink light that surrounds her body, and grants her empathy, able to sense the location and emotions of her targets.


	2. Corundum

"Corundum" is a term not heard often outside of the Diaspore record-keeping community. In some circles, it is even considered rude to mention. The implication behind the term 'Corundum' is that Sapphires, the Gems closest to the Diamonds as their direct advisers, are the same caste as Rubies. Which, as everyone knows, are disposable cannon fodder meant to support Quartz soldiers in battle, or act as guards for Gems more important than them.

But the truth is that they are not the same caste at all. Despite having a near-identical chemical composition in their Gems, and using the same formula in Injectors, Rubies and Sapphires are as different as two Gems could be. Rubies have limited intelligence, while Sapphires are widely accepted as being the most intelligent of Gems, besides the Diamonds. Rubies have pyrokinesis, while Sapphires have cryokinesis. Rubies are built for strength, while Sapphires are built for speed. And, of course, Sapphires stand at the pinnacle of the diplomatic caste, while Rubies stand at the very bottom rung of the military caste.

Their connection is a simple one: Sapphires are _rare._ On average, fifty Sapphire injections into a Kindergarten will only produce one Sapphire, and forty-nine Rubies. Rubies, are in many ways, an unavoidable byproduct of Sapphire production. However, this relationship can be useful. Despite there existing guards of greater ability and rank than Rubies, who might be more suited to protecting a Sapphire, Rubies, possibly due to their kinship with Sapphires are particularly passionate in their duties of protecting them, and their simple natures allow them to be more easily accounted for by their Sapphires than other types of Gems.

> **SAPPHIRE**

Their personalities tend to be very subdued, and without passion, and for obvious reasons, they are very hard to surprise. Sapphires tend to be surprisingly relaxed and accepting, and it's extremely rare to see one upset over anything. This in part is another aspect of the respect that most Gems have for sapphires, as they are one class of Noble Gem who isn't likely to threaten breaking you over a minor mistake.

_Core Purpose_

The core purpose of a Sapphire is to act as an adviser to her Court's Diamond. They are the highest ranking Gem of the diplomatic caste, but their authority, like that of the Diamonds, stretches across all castes. Due to this uniquely powerful position, they are afforded the title of "My Clarity".

_Abilities_

Sapphires universally possess a talent for making advanced predictions and simulations referred to by some as "Future Vision". Due to the massive amount of calculations involved, Sapphires would be prone to overheating, much as a supercomputer trying to make the same simulation might, but this is fixed due to their secondary ability: Cryokinesis. Able to generate intense cold around them in order to combat overheating.

> **RUBY**

On the opposite end, Rubies have extremely emotional personalities, finding themselves easily carried away by their feelings, which they tend to make obvious either through loud declarations, roughhousing, or bursts of flame. Rubies are extremely social, and enjoy remaining in large groups. While individual personalities may emerge if a Ruby is kept by herself, among groups, they are interchangeable and indistinguishable.

_Core Purpose_

The core purpose of a Ruby is to act as the guard or agent of a Gem of a higher caste. 

_Abilities_

In order to make up for their lack of physical attributes that are required for most soldiers, Rubies tend to work in groups of three or more, and perform Fusion in order to act with power on par of a typical Quartz guard. Rubies are capable of pyrokinesis, able to generate heat and flame, and are as such resistant to extreme heat themselves. 


	3. Beryl

Beryls are the elites of the Gem Empire. The admirals, the personal agents of the Diamonds, the Gem you leave in charge of an entire planet. But besides the similarity in chemical structure, and near-supreme status, Beryls have a huge amount of variation from type to type. They vary wildly in size, color, purpose, abilities, and temperaments, but they can be organized in two ways: by their caste in which case they can be divided into Diplomatic or Military castes, or one can organize them by their Courts.

> White Court/Diplomatic
> 
> **BAZZITE**

Bazzites are well-known for their utter confidence, even among Beryls. They are fearless, loud, and sure of their authority, able to grab the attention of anyone they wish and keeping it. They tend to be perfectionists, and vain.

_Core Purpose_

Her core purpose is to act as the governor of an entire colony in the absence of White Diamond's personal attention, and to enforce order upon it. 

_Abilities_

Sound manipulation, able to use a sonic scream that can confuse and disorient Gems, and with continuous use on a single target, crack and even break them.

> White Court/Military
> 
> **GOSHENITE**

Terrifying mistresses of war, Goshenites that are commanding the battle from their bridge will move with precision and ruthlessness. Those that command the battle from the ground can make a whole battlefield into a death trap. Unlike their diplomatic counterparts, Goshenites are usually quiet and subdued, getting respect through action rather than through shouting.

_Core Purpose_

To act as an Admiral of White Diamond's fleets and a champion in battle. 

_Abilities_

Able to manifest pyramid-shaped crystalline constructs and control them through telekinesis. Able to be used as shields, structures, vehicles, and extremely fast and dangerous projectiles.

> Yellow Court/Diplomatic
> 
> **HELIODOR**

Heliodors are known for being logical to the extreme, and pride themselves on a complete lack of emotion. However, how crackly their hands get can be a strong indicator of mood.

_Core Purpose_

To maintain outposts and colonies that Yellow Diamond has taken and to logically and efficiently govern them in Yellow Diamond's absence. 

_Abilities_

Electrokinesis. Allows for the manipulation of magnetic materials, as well as being able to generate a current strong enough to shock a Gem into discorporating with a few seconds of physical contact.

> Yellow Court/Military
> 
> **EMERALD**

Emeralds are a type of Gem that was born for space travel, and are well known for how well they know the capabilities of their ships, and the pride they take in them. The overwhelming success of Yellow Diamond's space fleet in securing colony after colony are due, in large part, to Emeralds.

_Core Purpose_

To continuously expand the Gem Empire as Admirals of Yellow Diamond's fleet in a methodical, logical, and overwhelming manner. 

_Abilities_

Able to generate green energy constructs that can take the form of fists, weapons, shields, etc. or simply be launched forwards as an exploding projectile.

> Blue Court/Diplomatic
> 
> **MAXIXE**

Maxixe are known for being particularly strict in their interpretations of Gem Law, which is held in high esteem in Blue Diamond's colonies. Uptight and arrogant at the best of times, but prone to sudden bursts of emotion when overwhelmed. 

_Core Purpose_

To act as the governors of Blue Diamond's colonies in her absence, to oversee the distribution of Gem resources across the Empire, and to uphold the values and laws of the Gem Empire. 

_Abilities_

Hydrokinesis and Cryokinesis, able to create ice and water, manipulate it, and flash-freeze things nearby them or construct weapons out of ice.

> Blue Court/Military
> 
> **AQUAMARINE**

Aquamarines tend not to act as admirals as Emeralds or Goshenites do, instead focusing on surgical strikes and small missions, controlling small specialized groups of Gems to accomplish their aims rather than entire fleets.

_Core Purpose_

To act as an Agent of Blue Diamond, and to carry out her rulings, wishes, and missions without fail. 

_Abilities_

Hydrokinesis-based flight. Their level of water control is on the micro, rather than macro level. They cannot control large quantities of water, but what little they can control, they can use with surgical precision, able to make weapons, hands, tools, and other constructs out of water.

> Pink Court/Diplomatic
> 
> **MORGANITE**

Morganites aren't in a position to handle much governing, considering that Pink Diamond has only begun work on her first colony, and so take a somewhat managerial role usually handled by Jades. Morganites tend not to share the sense of humor, surprising humility, or kindness of their Diamond, and almost seem to try to make up for their Diamond's well-known sentimentality by doubling down on being sticks-in-the-mud.

_Core Purpose_

To act as the Agents of Pink Diamond, to enact her will, and oversee the work of other Gems. 

_Abilities_

Morganites have a form of gravity-control, able to make their physical forms float, weigh almost nothing, or increase drastically in weight. They can also do the same for objects or Gems they are touching. 

> Pink Court/Military
> 
> **BIXBITE**

Before Pink Diamond emerged, and before the Gems variations that would make up her Court were selected, Bixbites were known as a particularly troublesome kind of Off-Color, and one made quite a stir in the Arenas for causing severe damage to the fighting grounds during each of her matches. Eventually, she was shattered, but the destructive potential made an impact, inspiring both the Shooting Star series of magic bombs, as well as earning this variety of Beryl a place within the proper Gem hierarchy.

_Core Purpose_

To lead and shape Pink Diamond's growing military forces, and to secure her colony against any and all threats.

_Abilities_

Bixbites have the strongest pyrokinesis of any Gem, able to generate and manipulate huge amounts of fire, usually centered in a corona around themselves. 


	4. Garnet

If the Beryls are there to act as the hands of the Diamonds wherever they are not present, then the Garnets exist to be the same for Beryls, acting where they are not, supporting them in their endeavors, acting as their agents and their aid. 

Garnets also possess a somewhat shaky position within the hierarchy of Homeworld. Jades, being the nobility of the Gem Empire, acting as governors, are often considered to have the next highest rank after Beryls, and typically above Garnets. One might expect a Garnet to command a group of units, an invasion force, a platoon, perhaps an entire ship, if she's earned particularly high honors, but it's rather unthinkable to consider putting a Garnet in charge of an entire Facet, or even a whole city. 

Yet, Beryls without question rank Jades, and Garnets are the direct subordinates and agents of those Beryls, acting as their second in command. Thus, would this put Garnets at a higher rank than Jades? It is a matter of much discussion, and one of the major sources of inter-Gem conflict among the elites. There are different schools of thought on the matter- those that think that within a military context, a Garnet clearly possesses more authority than a Nephrite, while within a diplomatic context, Garnet hold less responsibility than Jades. Those that think that perhaps the two Gem-types are equally ranked, with different specializations. According to the laws set out by White Diamond eons ago, and enforced by Blue Diamond, the domains of the two Gem-types were considered to be separate, and they were of a higher rank than Jades, officially, but only just.

Similar to their direct superiors, Garnets can be classified in two ways: by their Diamond's Court, and whether their caste is military or diplomatic. 

> White Court/Diplomatic
> 
> **MINT GARNET**

Mint Garnets are one of the rarest types of Garnets, as typically, only one or two at most will work for their Bazzite, acting as bodyguards, direct aides, and, as rumor has it, and as their abilities are suited to, spies. 

_Core Purpose_

To aid their Bazzite superiors in all their duties. To command Gems of a lower rank into cooperating with their Bazzite and their Diamond's goals.

_Abilities_

Mint Garnets possess the ability to make their Gems and physical forms intangible, and more than that, are able to fly in that state. Able to pass through walls and hide inside them, to avoid attacks, and to move from place to place in straight lines, as quickly as possible. When passing through a Gem, however, that Gem's physical form will glitch, paralyzing them briefly. 

> White Court/Military
> 
> **LEUCO GARNET**

Leuco Garnets are what are sent when you simply _cannot_ have a mission fail, and don't care what gets broken along the way. Ruthless, passionless, unbreakable, unstoppable. They do not wield the massive destructive capabilities of their Goshenite superiors, able to effect entire battlefields, but it is without a doubt that on the scale of single-Gem combat, Leuco Garnets are juggernauts. Although, when it comes to leadership, Leuco Garnets take after their Goshenite superiors in being Gems of few words, preferring action to talking.

_Core Purpose_

To act as siege-breakers, battering-rams, and champions under the command of their Goshenites. 

_Abilities_

Leuco Garnets do not have much in terms of magical abilities or specialties. They are simply very strong, very fast, and very durable, more so than even multi-Quartz fusions. 

> Yellow Court/Diplomatic
> 
> **DEMANTOID**

Demantoids typically run spaceship harbors, moon bases, and frontier outposts, and other such permanent structures meant to support Yellow Diamond's expansion efforts. Many also, of course, assist the various Heliodors who command Yellow Diamond's many colonies. They become very, very fond of their postings, and take great pride in the stations they are in charge of, often forming bets with their fellow Demantoids over how many ships will use their stations in a given time period, as well as holding galas and other celebratory events that allow them to host and show off their bases. Far away from Homeworld, many Gems living in the colonies on the front use these parties for the sake of morale, as a substitution for the massive planet-wide galas held by the Diamonds every so often.

_Core Purpose_

To act as assistants to their Heliodors, to govern lower-ranked Gems, and to oversee, maintain, and improve their designated base.

_Abilities_

Photokinesis. These Gems are masters of hologram-based illusions and minion creation. They can also use hard light to construct a variety of weapons and containment methods.

> Yellow Court/Military
> 
> **GROSSULAR**

Grossulars tend to command their own ships, or small groups of ships, with a close-knit team of Nephrite working directly under them, and an Emerald commander working directly above them. They are known for being harsh but fair, and for having tactical minds. 

_Core Purpose_

To act as a subordinate for an Emerald, commanding their ship or unit effectively, and to do their part to expand the Gem Empire. 

_Abilities_

Grossulars, much like their diplomatic counterparts, possess photokinesis. Although where Demantoids use them to make hard-light holograms, either drones or illusions, Grossulars specialize in using their powers to unleash precise and devastating laser blasts, and in fact, many ships built with Grossulars in mind will have a gunner station built for a Grossular to shoot out of even from the safety of her ship. 

> Blue Court/Diplomatic
> 
> **TSAVORITE**

Tsavorites tend to intermingle with Jades, and attend to much of the same functions and positions. It isn't uncommon for friendships to form, and for close-knit groups of Jades to be built around a single Tsavorite, who works with all of them to keep them in line and productive, presumably with the aid of her powers. 

_Core Purpose_

To loyally serve their Maxixe and Blue Diamond, to help govern and operate the Gem Empire, to keep their Court harmonious, and uphold its laws.

_Abilities_

Tsavorites are somewhat empathic, able to see the emotional connections between people and Gems, although Diamonds are notably immune from this effect. In addition, through direct physical contact, Tsavorites can inspire different emotional states, able to, much like their Court's Diamond, inflict emotions upon other Gems, although not to as much a debilitating effect. By keeping the Jades around them happy and focused, Tsavorites help the Courts remain harmonious, and help the Gem Empire to stay properly governed.

> Blue Court/Military
> 
> **ANDRADITE**
> 
> ** **

Andradites tend not to work alongside Aquamarines, instead usually acting as field agents sent out to prepare for the arrival of an Aquamarine's chosen team and gather information ahead of time. While their powers are very versatile, and despite their military caste, their telekinesis isn't really suited towards combat, mainly used for the purposes of information gathering and the categorization of evidence. They most often work alongside Obsidian, Moonstone, and Zircons, acting as agents of the Gem Empire's justice system.

_Core Purpose_

To act under the orders of their Aquamarine and investigate and deal with possible crimes against Homeworld.

_Abilities_

While their most notable ability is their weak telekinesis, they also have a talent for pattern-recognition and mystery-solving.

> Pink Court/Diplomatic
> 
> **PYROPE**

Pyrope tend to act as the direct assistants to Morganites, teams of them coming and going at their Morganite's beck and call. Their abilities allow for the very quick passing of information, and for the storage of objects, so they tend to act as treasuries and couriers for their Morganite in addition to the normal management duties of a Garnet.

_Core Purpose_

To assist their Morganites in whatever way they can, carry out their orders, and manage lower-ranked groups of Gems.

_Abilities_

Pyrope all have access to a pocket dimension accessed through their hair. With concentration, a bridge between two Pyrope's hair-portals is possible. Typically, they only have a small room, although since only things the Pyrope has willingly allowed to access it can, they act as living vaults and treasuries for their Morganites. 

> Pink Court/Military
> 
> **HESSONITE**

Hessonites were, similar to their Bixbite superiors, known as noteworthy Off-Colors before their Gem type was chosen to be a part of Pink Diamond's Court. Their overwhelming speed made them interesting fighters in the Arenas, and grabbed the attention of the Diamonds. They possess a very high degree of pride as warriors.

_Core Purpose_

To act as second-in-commands under their Bixbites, lead their troops to victory, and enforce the will of Pink Diamond.

_Abilities_

Hessonites have a unique power in the form of super-speed, able to move faster on foot than any other recorded type of Gem. While they aren't as durable as Leuco Garnets or have the firepower of Grossulars, they make up with it in overwhelming high-speed barrages with their chosen weapons. 


	5. Jade

Jades are considered the 'Nobility' of the Gem Empire. Jades are separated into two groups by caste; Jadeites and Nephrites. Jadeites being the diplomatic Gems in charge of governing cities and important facilities, and Nephrites being military Gems that command entire space stations, ships, or even smaller mining colonies not worthy of a dedicated Beryl.

Jades are extremely social by design, interacting with each other constantly in order to stay up to date with each other's projects and remain cooperative. To this purpose, Jades often make use of celebrations, galas, and meet-ups both for the purpose of increasing morale for all Gems, as well as taking the opportunity to secure and re-secure their connections with each other for the benefit of the combined Empire. 

> Diplomatic
> 
> **JADEITE**

Jadeites are one of the Gem-types with the highest degree of accepted variation, with no existing Off-Colors within the class. When a Jadeite comes out a certain shade, she will simply be granted to the appropriate Diamond. Typically, however, white Jadeites will go to White Diamond, yellow and yellow-green will go to Yellow Diamond, blue and blue-green will go to Blue Diamond, and orange, red, purple, and pink Jadeites will join Pink Diamond's Court. 

There exists a hierarchy-within-a-hierarchy among the Jadeites, with rank determined by size, age, experience, personal success, the number of Gems they govern and the size of the territories they have been granted. Within this hierarchy, it is agreed that Nephrites are beneath all Jadeites, to the point where they should be considered a lower-ranking Gem type. Due to Jadeites spreading this idea, the name 'Jade' when used in conversation will typically mean Jadeites, and Nephrites will be referred to specifically as Nephrites.

_Core Purpose_

To govern other groups of Gems, to run appointed facilities, cities, and stations. To follow the decrees of their Diamonds, and to ensure the continued successful running of the Gem Empire.

_Abilities_

Jadeites don't possess much in terms of physical ability, not being very strong, fast, or especially durable. They also possess no unique magic. Instead, their abilities tend to be related to their minds. Jades are extremely social, possess excellent memories, and are very well-suited to organization and giving out orders.

> Military
> 
> **NEPHRITE**

Nephrites are in many ways the opposites of the Jadeites. While they have some aspects in common- being social, being commanders of large groups of Gems, holding a high degree of responsibility in the Empire, etc. their general attitudes and culture are completely different. Where Jadeites have an extremely complicated hierarchy and tense competition between themselves, Nephrites tend to treat each other as equals, and acting friendly amongst each other even if the Beryls they work for are at each other's throats. Another key difference is that Nephrites have jobs in addition to their capacity as leaders. Nephrites are often also the lead pilot of the ship they Captain, taking active and risky parts in battles, and being directly involved in the completion of the tasks they had been given, rather than just delegating. 

_Core Purpose_

To act as good Captains for their ships, piloting them, making sure the Gems working on them are acting appropriately and doing their jobs, and organizing the Gems on board. To obey the orders of their Diamonds, Beryls, and Garnets.

_Abilities_

Like Jadeites, they are valued for their minds. They make excellent leaders, possess a good deal of intelligence, and are good at thinking in terms of organization. _Unlike_ the Jadeites, who don't possess any combative abilities, Nephrites are able to generate and spit corrosive acid from their eyes to attack, and are built stronger, faster, and usually taller than their diplomatic counterparts.


End file.
